prebabelfandomcom-20200215-history
About memory anchors on learning a language
Day twenty-nine -- about memory anchors on learning a language. Question -- from "Khagan" -- Tienzen, Is one of the core ideas of PreBabel to provide speakers of different languages with a common "orthographic vocabulary", and thereby enhance their ability to comprehend other languages in their PreBabelized form? Answer -- Indeed, this is one of the core idea. Question -- from "Khagan" -- If so, I think it is plain to see that (at least with simpler phrases) the knowledge of the arbitrary orthographic vocabulary means that reading another language in its prebabelized form requires only a reasonably basic grasp of the grammatic rules of that language. Answer -- Indeed, this is one of the important consequence of the PreBabel. Question -- from "Trailsend" -- Really? In order to learn PB (English), the learner would still have to learn all of those "arbitrary" English pronunciations which mapped to the PB encodings, except now without the (albeit meager) aid toward the pronunciation provided by the English spelling (which you have replaced with a logographic representation which is still, judging from every example you have provided, quite arbitrary--I mean, "peach" = (tree, east)???) Learning PB (English), then, is either exactly as difficult as learning English, or (more likely) more difficult. Answer -- PreBabel has revolutionized the way of language learning. Language acquisition is about to acquire a set of linguistic data set (vocabulary and the way of their usages). Thus, the management of memory for that acquisition becomes important in the language learning. One of the way to manage the memory is by using the memory anchors, such as, association, brutal force anchoring, repeated drill, etc.. For a first language, the verbal language is the memory anchor for learning its written language. For learning second language, there is, often, without a help from already having the verbal language as a memory anchor. Thus, in general, people feel more difficult to learn a second language while their mental maturity are much higher than the time of their learning their first language. Yet, PreBabel changes all these. For an American to learn Chinese via PreBabel (Chinese), he needs to learn neither its pronunciations nor its usages during the initial PreBabel (Chinese) learning. For reading a current Chinese newspaper, a student needs to know about 3,000 Chinese characters. For a native Chinese kid (with the benefit of already knowing the verbal), he needs about 5 to 10 school years to learn 3,000 Chinese characters. Yet, with PreBabel (Chinese), any 10 year old American kid who knows not a single Chinese word at the beginning can acquire 3,000 Chinese characters with only 300 hours of good study (about 6 months, 90 minutes a day). This is a fact. Many American kids have succeeded. I have mentioned this a few times in my previous posts. Yet, all they met are blind men and went into deaf ears. If anyone of you is interested in facts, there are many case studies which are available. Or you can try it out yourself. If this is just a talking group, then, everything is just fine. With PreBabel, the language acquisition is turned upside down. The written language is learned first without the burden of learning the phonetics and grammar. Then, the written language becomes the memory anchor to learn phonetics and grammar. In fact, after knowing 3,000 Chinese characters, not only can Chinese grammar be grasped very quickly, but most of it can simply be "figured out." Again, after having the written words as the memory anchors, their pronunciations become the rippled fruits which fall into the basket almost by themselves. If I change the word "English" in your statement below to "Chinese", then your statement is simply wrong. quote="Trailsend" Learning PB (English), then, is either exactly as difficult as learning English, or (more likely) more difficult. /quote I do not have an actual case for PreBabel (English). The following is my prediction. Prediction: After learning a fine-tuned PB (English) vocabulary set (about 1,000 words, without the concern of neither the pronunciations nor the grammar), the ESL student can then drop the PB (English) and pick up the natural English with ease. In fact, some simple tests can give some indications on this. Now, there are about 250 PB (English) vocabulary in the PreBabel site. Test A: 1. Find two young kids who know not any English. 2. One study those 250 words via the old school way for one week. 3. The other study those 250 words via the PreBabel way for one week. 4. Test two students and to see who have learned more words. Test B: 1. Find one young kid who knows not any English. 2. Let him study those 250 words via the old school way for one week. 3. Let him study those 250 words via the PreBabel way in the second week. 4. Ask him that which way he prefer for his study. I am doing these tests now. You can try them yourself too. Signature -- PreBabel is the true universal language, it is available at http://www.prebabel.info